23 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5489 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5489); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2238; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Baranek Shaun - Gra w bilard, odc. 76 (36 s. II) (Shaun Goes Potty); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mój przyjaciel królik - Mysia przytulanka, odc. 3 (Mousse's Moos); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Matthias Habich, Dorothea Walda, Bhasker Patel, Udo Samel, Marek Kondrat, Mareike Carrriere, Joachim Krol, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - madre z natury - . 5 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - madre z natury - . 6 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2126 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5490 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5490); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2127 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 57; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2239; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Przewoźnik Wilson, odc. 26 (Wilson’s Wacky Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Hit na piątek - Gruby i chudszy 2: rodzina Klumpów (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Peter Segal; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Janet Jackson, Larry Miller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Pogodni - odc. 57; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 James Bond w Jedynce - Zabójczy widok (A View to a Kill) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1985); reż.:John Glen; wyk.:Roger Moore, Christopher Walken, Tanya Roberts, Grace Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pierwszy śnieg (First Snow); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Mark Fergus; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Piper Perabo, William Fichtner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Mój słodki skarb (Be My Baby); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Bryce Olson; wyk.:Rene Aashton, Brody Hutzier, Julia Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 35 Tylko z tobą; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.10, 9.12, 9.53, 10.34, 10.40 Panorama: 9:47 Pogoda: 9.08, 10.32; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 57; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Świat się kręci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 30 Magia kina; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 622 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Północnej - Co kryją Hawaje (INTO THE WILDERNESS: Hidden Hawaii); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI!; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 77 - Nie rób drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Piosenka z kluczem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 452 - Matka nadzieja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (68); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Pogodni - odc. 57; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Norma Bailey; wyk.:Colin Ferguson, Claudette Mink, Paul Michael Glaser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kopciuszek odc.49; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:14 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:40 Pogoda; STEREO 06:43 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:14 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:44 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Serwis info; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:42 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:39 Pogoda; STEREO 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:48 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 09:55 Pogodni (57) - serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Serwis info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:19 Pogoda; STEREO 10:21 Poranek TVP Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis info; STEREO 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:24 Pogoda; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis info; STEREO 12:20 Biznes; STEREO 12:27 Pogoda; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis info; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9 13:26 Pogoda; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis info; STEREO 14:22 Pogoda; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda;STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis info; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:45 Pogodni (57) - serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:24 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Serwis info; STEREO 16:57 Pogoda; STEREO 17:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 19:02 Serwis info; STEREO 19:05 Debata Info - Polsat. Wybory 2011; STEREO, 16:9 19:55 Serwis info; STEREO 20:10 Forum - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Program lokalny; STEREO 22:16 Serwis info; STEREO 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sportowy wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 niepoKORni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006); STEREO 01:13 Forum; STEREO, 16:9 01:57 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Serwis info; STEREO 02:29 Pogoda; STEREO 02:34 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad; STEREO, 16:9 02:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Info Dziennik - raport dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Sportowy wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:48 Listy do PRL-u; STEREO 03:56 Eurosąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 04:07 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (2); STEREO, 16:9 04:23 Forum; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy; STEREO, 16:9 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Medycyna mongolska; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - magazyn muzyczny, STEREO 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News - magazyn poranny; STEREO 07:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy, STEREO 07:30 Przygody Animków (96) - serial animowany USA , STEREO 08:00 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (3) - serial animowany USA, STEREO 08:30 Gang Misia Yogi (3) - serial animowany USA, STEREO 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Damski boks (309) - serial komediowy Polska 2008, STEREO 10:00 Daleko od noszy (15) - serial komediowy Polska 2004, STEREO 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Perpetum mobile (31) - serial komediowy Polska 2000 ,STEREO 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (327) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011, STEREO 11:30 Linia życia (76) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2011, STEREO 12:00 Orły z Bostonu (15) - serial obyczajowy USA, STEREO 13:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (38) - serial komediowy Polska 2010, STEREO 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich (368) - serial komediowy Polska 2011, STEREO 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1347) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2011, STEREO 14:45 Trudne sprawy (77) - serial paradokumentalny Polska 2011, STEREO 15:50 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:10 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (328) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011,STEREO 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (196) - serial paradokumentalny Polska 2011, STEREO 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1347) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2011,STEREO 18:50 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 19:25 Prognoza pogody - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 19:30 Linia życia (77) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2011, STEREO 20:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera - film SF (USA,Niemcy,2007) STEREO 22:05 Pakt milczenia - horror (USA,2006),STEREO 00:05 Świece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) STEREO 02:00 Zagadkowa noc -program interaktywny, STEREO 03:00 Zza kamery... (47) - magazyn filmowy, STEREO 03:15 Tajemnice losu - program interaktywny, STEREO TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Prosto w serce (132) - serial komediowy Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn poranny; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1477) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Brzydula (205) - serial komediowy Polska 2009; STEREO, 16:9 12:05 Brzydula (206) - serial komediowy Polska 2009; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Dr House (4/22) - serial obyczajowy USA 2004; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 13:40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Detektywi: Nie było go - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011 ; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Konwój - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Za tysiaka nawet nie wstaję z łóżka - talk show; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Prosto w serce (133) - serial komediowy Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Detektywi: Daleka stąd -serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny;STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 19:40 Pogoda - program informacyjny;STEREO CENTRE CUT,16:9 19:50 Uwaga! -magazyn reporterów; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana: Przychodzi lekarz do baby (4) - serial komediowy Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Superkino: Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film SF (USA,2009); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 23:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 2 - horror (USA,2003); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 01:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk show Polska 2011; STEREO,16:9 02:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów;STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Arkana magii - program interaktywny; STEREO CENTRE CUT 04:10 Rozmowy w toku: Za tysiaka nawet nie wstaję z łóżka - talk show; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:25 Gość "Wydarzeń"- program publicystyczny, STEREO 04:35 To był dzień - program informacyjno-publicystyczny, STEREO 05:25 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny, STEREO 05:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny, STEREO 06:20 Zbuntowani (83) - telenowela, Meksyk STEREO 07:20 Gliniarz i prokurator (13) - serial kryminalny USA, STEREO 09:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy, STEREO 09:25 Triumf miłości (75) - telenowela, STEREO 10:25 Na południe (63) - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1994, STEREO 11:25 Kiedy cię zakocham... (14) - telenowela, STEREO 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny, STEREO 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny, STEREO 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - program interaktywny, STEREO 15:00 Na południe (64) - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1994, STEREO 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (14) - serial kryminalny USA, STEREO 17:00 M.A.S.K. (51) - serial animowany USA, STEREO 17:30 Oggy i ferajna (20) - serial animowany Francja 1998, STEREO 18:00 Kiedy cię zakocham... (15) - telenowela Meksyk, STEREO 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (35) - program popularnonaukowy, STEREO 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (7) - serial kryminalny USA, STEREO 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (8) - serial kryminalny USA, STEREO 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (10) - serial dokumentalny USA, STEREO 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (11) - program rozrywkowy USA, STEREO 23:00 On again off again - film erotyczny (USA,2009), STEREO 01:30 Leon zawodowiec - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,USA,1994), STEREO 03:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny, STEREO 03:50 To był dzień - program informacyjno-publicystyczny, STEREO 04:40 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny, STEREO 05:07 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Bajki animowane 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 To, co najważniejsze (11) 09:30 Burza uczuć (790) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Medicopter (61) 12:30 Burza uczuć (791) 13:30 Miłość i przeznaczenie (15) 14:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:30 To, co najważniejsze (12) 17:00 Medicopter (62) 18:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (19-21) 18:30 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (43-45) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (15) 19:30 Junior TV: Chip i Dale Brygada RR (15) 20:00 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (57-59) 20:30 Przyłapani - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Homo Erectus - komedia (USA,2007) 23:00 Głód krwi - horror (USA,2009) 01:00 PopCorn TV - program rozrywkowy 01:40 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:40 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Fitkau-Perepeczko - talk show; STEREO 05:10 Na Wspólnej (1078) - serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Na Wspólnej (1079) - serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9 06:10 B jak Brzydula (218) - serial komediowy, USA; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 B jak Brzydula (219) - serial komediowy, USA; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Wipeout - Wymiatacze (1) - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Ostry dyżur (2) - serial medyczny (USA 1994); STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Czerwony orzeł (14/17) - serial przygodowy, USA; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Punkt krytyczny (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Mango; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Usta Usta 2 (16) - serial komediowy (Polska, 2010); STEREO, 16:9 13:55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze (2) - program rozrywkowy (Polska, 2011); STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Czerwony orzeł (15/17) - serial przygodowy, USA; STEREO; 16:9 16:05 Ostry dyżur (3) - serial medyczny (USA, 1994); STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Dwóch i pół (16-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA; STEREO 17:35 Przyjaciele (1) - serial komediowy (USA, 1994); STEREO 18:05 Usta Usta 2 (17) - serial komediowy (Polska, 2010); STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Punkt krytyczny (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy (USA,1997); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 22:05 Piątkowy relaks: Egzekutor - film sensacyjny (USA,1976); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 00:05 Nie z tego świata (10) - serial s.f, USA; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Arkana magii - program interaktywny; STEREO CENTRE CUT 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 Śpiewa Zdzisława Donat - koncert 08:35 A jednak Warszawa: Muzyka w Zamku Królewskim - koncert 09:40 Sinfonia Iuventus gra "Uwerturę koncertową" Karola Szymanowskiego - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą - komedia (Polska,1993) 12:00 Nie odchodź... 12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 13:05 Historia polskiego videoclipu: Lata osiemdziesiąte 13:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Przewodnik - film animowany (Polska,2009) 14:05 Informacje kulturalne 14:15 Drzazgi - komediodramat (Polska,2008) 16:15 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:15 Ludzie filmu: H.R. Giger. Objawienie - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2010) 18:15 Rosja - Polska: Bezrobotni - film dokumentalny 18:50 Wirtuozi skrzypiec - Izthak Perlman, Camille Saint-Saëns - koncert 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 20:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:00 Atalanta - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,1934) 22:35 Wieczór u Abdona - film obyczajowy (Polska,1975) 23:30 Kino nocne: Wielkie żarcie - komediodramat (Francja,Włochy,1973) 01:45 Informacje kulturalne 01:55 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień '98: Tomasz Sikorski "Muzyka z oddali" - koncert 02:10 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień '85: François-Bernard Mâche "Styx" - koncert 02:25 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesien '87: Iannis Xenakis - Horos - koncert 02:40 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień '85: Morton Feldman - Utwór na klarnet basowy i perkusję - koncert 03:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (3) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.09.1986 08:35 Flesz historii (43) 08:50 Ex libris 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (7/13) - serial wojenny 10:00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 10:30 Generał Abraham - film dokumentalny 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Fotografie z powstania styczniowego 11:15 Spór o historię. Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! - debata 12:00 Dekalog 3 - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1988) 12:55 Errata do biografii: Ireneusz Iredyński 13:30 Korespondent Bryan - film dokumentalny (USA,Polska,2010) 14:25 Miejsca przeklęte 14:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów: Amazonka 15:00 Światowiec 15:30 Flesz historii (43) 15:45 Ex libris 15:50 Komunikaty wojenne (23) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Polacy nad "świętym morzem" - reportaż 16:30 Rzeczpospolita nieznana: Łódź 1919-1939 - film dokumentalny 17:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Deportacje z Kraju Warty - program historyczny 17:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (7/13) - serial wojenny 18:30 Sonda: Eliksir Królowej Śniegu - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.09.1986 19:35 W morzu tajemnic: Piaszczysta zagadka 20:00 Flesz historii (43) 20:20 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny (Polska,1963) 21:50 Wygnańcy: Zabużanie 22:45 We Lwowie 1939-1945 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.09.1986 23:55 Powstańcy - dzień 54. 00:00 Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica": 23 września 1944 - felieton (Polska,1994) 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Nie - skończeni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 88; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Mordziaki - Wszyscy za jednego odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to! - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Smaki polskie - Kacze udo lewe i przecierane kluski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 265* Wieczne starania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Wyspiański Underground; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Bye Bye Dublin; reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala śląskiej piosenki (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 19 - Wendell burmistrzem (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Laskowik & Malicki (mix); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Chłopiec na galopującym koniu; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Adam Guziński; wyk.:Piotr Bajor, Aleksandra Justa, Krzysztof Lis, Krzysztof Radkowski, Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Hajewska, Teresa Sawicka, Bartłomiej Bobrowski, Anna Sarna, Stanisław Penksyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Piosenka z kluczem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 19 - Wendell burmistrzem (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach pod gruszą (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Bye Bye Dublin; reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku